


Five River Song Drabbles

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: dw100, Community: spoiler_song, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, River Song Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles written for River Song Appreciation Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. University

**Author's Note:**

> Word counts may be skewed a bit because I used wordcounter.net to check my word counts for these drabbles--that site said these drabbles were 100 words.
> 
> Pairing and character information in chapter headers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Character: River  
> dw100 Prompt: #487, hibernation  
> Summary: What River does in her downtime. (River.)
> 
> For Day 1 of River Song Appreciation Week: favorite trait (studious).
> 
> [dw100 link;](http://dw100.livejournal.com/810876.html) [Tumblr link](http://merryghoul.tumblr.com/post/140973590790/drabble-university-river-g)

River was perfectly honest when she said she wanted to study archaeology because she was looking for a good man. But there was another reason why she wanted to go to university.

Whenever she need a break from her hectic life--battling enemies, protecting her parents, protecting the Doctor's secrets, saving the Doctor from something, and dates with all sorts of people, including the Doctor--there was university. Getting a degree in archaeology at Luna University was a start. But she needed more. She started studying at different universities and in different timelines. It's a cliché, but for River, knowledge is power.


	2. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Pairing: Eleventh Doctor/River  
> dw100 Prompt: #434, disappointment  
> Summary: The Doctor takes his time getting to River; River is not pleased. (Doctor/River.)
> 
> For Day 2 of River Song Appreciation Week: favorite tropes (lovable sex maniac)
> 
> [dw100 link;](http://dw100.livejournal.com/811170.html) [Tumblr link](http://merryghoul.tumblr.com/post/141027894190/drabble-naughty-elevenriver-pg)

It took a while for the Doctor to answer River's phone call to him. As soon as he got it he travelled in his TARDIS to find River in the middle of a jungle planet.

"Took you long enough," River said. "I broke out of Stormcage, defaced this planet's most prominent landmark, and snogged a tribe of people all to get your attention."

"Sorry it took me a while to get here, dear," the Doctor said. He pointed to the TARDIS. "We were distracted."

River stared at the Doctor.

"What'd I say?"

"Anyone else would've said I needed a spanking."


	3. Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Character: River  
> dw100 Prompt: #009, regeneration  
> Summary: Three incarnations of Melody Pond, three different views on stealing. (Melody Pond, Mels, River, Amy, Rory.)
> 
> For Day 3 of River Song Appreciation Week: theme (taken literally instead of picking a song from the show): family
> 
> [dw100 link;](http://dw100.livejournal.com/811486.html) [Tumblr link](http://merryghoul.tumblr.com/post/141085436170/drabble-stealing-river-g)

When Melody was younger, she couldn't imagine she would be fond of stealing. All she wanted were her parents, but she couldn't get them to notice her and save her from her tormentors.

When she became Mels, she found her parents and discovered her love of stealing. But she knew it was also a way to get her parents' attention. At least when Amy chided her.

When she became River, she turned her love of stealing into a lucrative career--archaeology. She also used her love of stealing to bond with her parents, taking them on trips in the Doctor's TARDIS.


	4. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Pairing: Eleventh Doctor/River  
> dw100 Prompt: #193, insult  
> spoiler_song Prompt: "river + / eleven. running + handcuffs"  
> Summary: The fallout after River attempts to steal a diamond. (Doctor/River)
> 
> For Day 4 of River Song Appreciation Week: favorite relationships (Doctor/River)
> 
> [dw100 link;](http://dw100.livejournal.com/811847.html) [Tumblr link;](http://merryghoul.tumblr.com/post/141141757995/drabble-on-the-run-elevenriver-g) [spoiler_song link](http://spoiler-song.livejournal.com/28072.html?thread=188072#t188072)

River and the Doctor were running back to the TARDIS, handcuffed together.

"Next time, sweetie," River said, "I'm picking the date."

"Hey, I'm not the one who tried to steal a valuable diamond from a museum," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm not the one who had his sonic screwdriver taken from him when he tried to point it at the cops!"

"You were the one who was pointing her gun at the cops! I was trying to distract them."

"Right."

"At least the TARDIS will give me a new screwdriver."

River snorted. "You know it's only good for fixing cabinets."


	5. The Sea Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Pairing: Eleventh Doctor/River  
> dw100 Prompt: #264, Third Doctor Titles (The Sea Devils)  
> spoiler_song Prompt: "River, The Doctor's enemies try to get revenge by kidnapping his wife. It doesn't go quite as planned."  
> Summary: Sea Devils kidnap River, but River can handle them. (Doctor/River)
> 
> For day 7 of River Song Appreciation Week (free day).
> 
> [dw100 link;](http://dw100.livejournal.com/812283.html) Tumblr link; [spoiler_song link](http://spoiler-song.livejournal.com/284313.html?thread=2071449#t2463129) (coming soon)

The Doctor and River were trying to soothe over a conflict with Sea Devils when another group of Sea Devils ambushed the two of them. They kidnapped River, dragging her to an underwater base. Meanwhile, the Doctor was forced to stay behind; the Sea Devils had drawn weapons on him.

The Doctor was able to get away from the Sea Devils. He used the TARDIS to get to the underwater base. By the time he arrived, though, River had killed all the Sea Devils with her blaster. She smiled at the Doctor. "What took you so long, sweetie?" she said.


End file.
